


Shran/Archer Drabble Collection

by thylekshran



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, the major character deaths are just referenced they don't happen on screen or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylekshran/pseuds/thylekshran
Summary: I tend to write a lot of really short Shran/Archer things when they come to me, so I figured I'd make a collection of them. There's no real coherent timeline, I just write moments.





	1. Chapter 1

“Talla, if you don’t put this coat on, I am shipping you off to live with the Vulcans!” Archer chuckles to himself as his husband’s growl is met only with a squeal and a giggle. He shrugs on his own coat and leans in the foyer with a broad smile, watching as Shran struggles to hold their excitable daughter still long enough to bundle her up for their walk. “Jonathan,” Shran scowls. “Please make yourself useful.”

Ducking down, Archer lifts Talla with one arm and slings her over his shoulder. “Looks like we’re headed to Vulcan!”

“NOOOOO!” Talla shouts. Archer, playing the game out, starts melodramatically stomping towards the door. “Thavan,” she howls with laughter and reaches out for Shran behind him. “Save me!”

Shran catches up quickly and pulls her into his arms. “Are you going to behave yourself then, shei?” Archer turns just in time to see Shran kiss her gently on the forehead. They help her with her jacket and take one hand each.

“Will you swing me?” She looks brightly up at them.

“Of course, miiph.” Shran ruffles her hair. Archer falls in love all over again.


	2. Climate Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes home to Andor.

Shran never would have agreed to the Federation if he knew the blasted beurocrats running it were going to take Jon from him for months at a time. He curses its name as he waits with baited breath for his husband’s return from his latest trip to serve on the Federation council. It may be his job, and their dream, but if he has to wait a minute longer he might punch a hole through the glacier he’s standing on.

Finally, the light of the thrusters appears as an eerie glow in the snowfall. Shran stands up straight, tense with anticipation.

Jonathan Archer, Federation councilman, pinkskin, the love of Shran’s formerly dark and bitter life, steps out of the shuttle, and Shran blinks back his tears of joy.

“Jon,” he drawls out untranslated, in his best imitation of English. (Jon says he’s getting better, but the n still sounds a little harsh to Shran’s ears. Not that Jon is any better in Andorian.)

He covers the distance to Shran in three quick strides and wraps his arms tightly around him. When he pulls back to look him in the eyes again, Shran is sure the warmth of the love in them could melt all the ice on Andor.

“Welcome home,” is all Shran can whisper over the pounding of his heart. Jon kisses him until he couldn’t say anything if he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shran is whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the anon who sent me an ask on Tumblr that inspired this one. Takes place during the lost season 5 of ENT where Shran would have been main cast.

“Hey, Shran,” Archer says. “We should plan some shore leave.”

Shran looks up from the report he’s reading and smiles. He turns sideways on the couch, resting his back against the arm rest and hooking his legs over Archer’s. “If you take me to Risa again, I’m going back to the Guard.”

“How was I supposed to know what that little statue meant?” Archer laughs. “Actually, I was thinking you should come spend some time on Earth.”

As Archer starts explaining a (clearly pre-planned) itinerary to show him the planet, Shran watches his now-familiar excited gesturing with unmasked affection. You could say a lot of things about Archer, and people have (Shran nearly came to blows with one official who called him “the best argument against continued interstellar travel” last year), but he’s got contagious enthusiasm for the things he holds dear.

Shran reaches out and takes one of his hands, holding it gently as he launches into a description of a natural park that he went to as a boy. The room is otherwise quiet, Porthos curled up on Archer’s other side, and it’s peaceful in a way Shran can’t remember feeling since he himself was young, lying in the deep snow of the northern glaciers that muted the sounds of the wind and made you feel like time and space ceased to exist.

And then he realizes that he doesn’t feel angry. When he was thirteen, he left home for the Andorian Academy, and every day since then the very depths of his soul had been plagued with the anger and the fear that haunted his people’s lives. They burrowed into him like ice bores and never left, leaving a pit inside him that he filled with alcohol and self-proclaimed righteous violence.

Yet now it’s gone. Not in the same way that ale handled it, hiding it under layers of solid ice so he could look but not feel. The holes are gone, filled in with purpose, and the emotion that resonates through him isn’t colored by anything else. He’s just happy.

“Jon,” he says. Archer looks at him expectantly and Shran detangles himself so he can lean in and kiss him, soft and lingering. “I would love to see Earth.”


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Archer takes Shran to an escape room for a date," an anon prompt from Tumblr

“There’s easier ways to get me alone than having us locked in a small room,” Shran says, smirking as he examines the first puzzle. It’s a panel with a number of soft lights that he vaguely recognizes as a map, though he can’t place the system or the relevance to their escape.

Archer rests his chin on Shran’s shoulder for a better view of the panel. He can’t resist the opportunity to wrap his arms around Shran’s waist while he’s there. “The last time we took shore leave with no planned activities you went so stir crazy in one day that you messaged T’Pol to come rescue you. She thought we’d been kidnapped.”

Shran snickers. “And I offered my sincerest apologies to the Risa staff for the armed landing party.”

Rolling his eyes, Archer reaches out and presses a few of the lights that he recognizes as tal-muv, the Vulcan constellation that stands for a key to unlock ones inner logic. The panel beeps in the affirmative and the holographic wall shifts back to allow them to proceed. “Having you on board is more trouble than it’s worth sometimes. You’re lucky you’re so handsome.”

Shran turns his head and kisses Archer on the cheek with a smug grin. “You’re a trouble magnet with or without me, Pinkskin.”

“You got me there.”

He laces his fingers with Shran’s and just holds him for a minute. Shran closes his eyes and leans back into the embrace. “Should we get dinner if we make it out of this simulated prison in one piece?”

“Ever the optimist, Shran.” He lets him go, but Shran immediately grabs his hand again and walks close as they pass through to the next puzzle. “Dinner sounds great.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hoshi puts mistletoe on Shran's antennae during an enterprise Christmas party and shoves him at Archer," another Tumblr prompt.

“Perfect!” Hoshi exclaims as she finishes tying the sprig of mistletoe to the base of Shran’s left antennae. “You look great. Very festive.”

“What is it for, again?” He tries to look up at it, but it’s just at the edge of his vision and he starts going cross-eyed from the effort. Hoshi laughs.

“It represents good tidings for the new Earth solar year,” she says. Shran is sure she’s lying, but he can’t figure out what her angle is. He decides he’ll ask Archer what it means instead.

“Well, thank you. I have been feeling quite confused by the various goings on recently, I’m glad I can participate in this holiday party.” Last week there had been an event called Hanukkah, and then suddenly this week a large number of inefficient lights had been hung about the ship in various places. Shran is losing track of things, but appreciates the variety in humans’ cultural customs.

“Of course! Let’s go!” Hoshi all but pushes him into the mess hall, where a number of the crew have gathered for drinks. As soon as they enter, she vanishes, and Shran has to make his way alone through the crowd looking for someone to speak to. He hasn’t been on the ship that long and has never been comfortable striking up conversations with strangers.

Luckily, Archer is tall, and Shran quickly spots him near the kitchen doors. He squeezes by people but before he gets very far they begin to part for him, clearing a path and giggling under their breath. Worried he’s been pranked, Shran blushes and ducks his head as he clears the distance between himself and the Captain. He didn’t take Hoshi for the type to haze him but it appears he’s fallen for something.

“Hello, Pinkskin,” he says as he finally reaches the other side. Behind him, people are still whispering, and he tries not to visibly react.

Archer stares at him for a moment that seems to stretch on too long. Shran shifts his weight slightly and puts on his most unflinching smile, trying to brace for the punchline. What he isn’t prepared for is Archer stepping in close and taking his face in his hands. He’s even less prepared for the sweet, passionate kiss that follows.

The crew cheers. Shran’s consciousness sinks into a pleasant daze, baser instincts and powerful emotion drowning his anxiety, and he kisses Archer back. He thought Archer had forgotten their previous romantic encounter, or had chosen not to pursue him further, and it’s an incredible relief to know his continued affections were not misplaced.

Finally letting him go, Archer grins broadly as Shran blinks his way back to the surface. “I take it you don’t know what mistletoe is actually for.”

“I believe Ensign Sato set me up,” Shran replies, a little embarrassed, but mostly glad for her insight.

“Remind me to thank her. Tomorrow.” Archer hands him a drink and wraps an arm around him, resting a hand on his hip. He turns to the crew and raises his glass. “To old friends and new allies! Merry Christmas!” 

Shran toasts, then leans into Archer’s broad frame, content. He’ll find his place here yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandkids come to visit and Archer tells one of his crazy stories from his days as a Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aphthavan - grandfather  
> pavshri'za - granddaughter  
> (i cobbled these together from an old fan dictionary and memory beta)

“No way!” Zotheva throws a cushion at Archer, who blocks it deftly (old he may be, but his water polo reflexes are still sharp). “You did not marry aphthavan on accident!”

Archer laughs heartily. “Of all my stories, that’s the one you’re going to question? Not the one where I fought the Ushaan with him and won? Or when I turned into a lizard?”

“You did stuff like that all the time, Grandpa,” little Okshnova pipes up from Talla’s lap. “But we’ve seen the pictures of your bond ceremony with aphthavan!”

“That was the official ceremony, pavshri'za,” Archer says. Eva and Nova both gaze up at him, wide-eyed. Talla giggles and makes sure Nova doesn’t fall over in her eagerness. “Many, many years ago, we were trying to make first contact with a species, so we beamed down in disguise right into the middle of a festival! Wanting to fit in so as not to cause suspicion, we followed the lead of the aliens, and before we knew it they’d pronounced us married!” The girls erupt into laughter. “Apparently their culture was quite collective, and they liked to hold many weddings at a time so everyone could celebrate together.”

“As I remember it,” Shran interrupts, striding into the room from the kitchen and laying a kiss on Archer’s grey hair, “you aimed us right for that festival. Something about parties being the easiest way to get to know a society.”

“And I still believe that!”

They chat for a little longer, but then Talla stands, setting Nova down and gesturing to both her shei to hug their grandfathers. “Jon, thavan, we have to be going. The girls have school in the morning.”

“Bye!” Eva throws her arms around their necks and they each kiss a cheek. Nova hugs Shran, then runs around to the other side and hugs Archer. Talla leans down to kiss their foreheads.

“Get home safe!” Archer waves.

The door shuts behind their family, leaving the two alone in the quiet night. Shran tugs Archer’s face down and presses their foreheads gently together. “I would have married you that day, anyway.”

“T’Pol was ready to kill us for improper protocol.”

Shran kisses him with a smile. “She was right, as always.”

“Protocol doesn’t rule my heart.”

“Pinkskin, protocol never even ruled your command.”

Archer chuckles.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short and freeform-y with no real plot but i got in my feelings about it and it made me cry

When he was younger, Shran had taken a lot of pride in his isolation. Independence, he would have insisted on calling it. Being self-sufficient. Not letting people in kept him safe from the darkness and pain that he associated with feeling.

Jon had thrown that all into question. He broke down Shran’s walls without even meaning to, kind heart and charming smile like a battering ram. Retreating to solitude began to feel like a prison, separating him from the light instead of holding in the darkness.

When he finally stepped into the light and let himself feel, Jon was there waiting. Their love planted itself in his soul and the roots ran through his veins, bringing life where he was sure none could grow.

They were a part of each other, across systems, across time. Even when Shran placed his blood at the Wall of Heroes Jon was there with him, helping him to live each day the best that he could, to embrace the sadness nearly too great to bear. It melted, slowly each day, in the face of the love that still burned.

Shran closed his eyes, and his heart beat for Jon until the last.


	8. A Beagle and a Too Big Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "shran falls asleep with porthos on his lap?"

_ I wonder if it would be an abuse of power to sync all of Shran’s shifts with mine,  _ Archer thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor to their quarters. It wasn’t that they never saw each other, but he felt guilty when Shran had to stay up waiting for him.

As the door slid open, he prepared to grab Porthos, who usually demanded pets as soon as his dad got home. To his surprise, the threshold was empty.

He entered the room quietly, looking around for either his dog or his partner. Neither was immediately visible.

“Shran? Porthos?” A murmur came from the couch facing the window. “Didn't quite catch that, Commander,” Archer said, smiling.

That time there was no response, so he maneuvered around the arm of the couch, intending to lay down on top of Shran until he pretended Archer was too heavy and pushed him off. But when he rounded the corner he found Shran’s lap was already occupied.

Porthos was curled up in the excess fabric of Archer’s school water polo hoodie that bunched up on Shran’s smaller frame, and a blue hand was resting on his back. Both Andorian and beagle were fast asleep.

Archer leaned down carefully, not wanting to disturb the picture perfect scene, and softly kissed Shran’s forehead.  _ If it means I get to see this more often, maybe I’ll keep shifts just as they are,  _ he thought, and went to get a blanket.


	9. The Tale of the Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Talla mourn the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble deals heavily with the Andorian spiritual concept of the Whole, drawn from the religious texts of Uzaveh. I recommend reading the Memory Beta page on it for full context.

Jonathan Archer stood before the Wall of Heroes, gloved hand pressed firmly to the monumental glacier. He was sure the gravity of this place was heavier than anywhere he’d been in all his years of exploration, though he knew scientifically he was wrong.

Still, as his finger traced the curved grooves of Shran’s name he had clumsily etched five years ago, it threatened to drag him down into the ice.

T’Pol, ever logical, had been encouraging him for quite some time to move back to Earth, to put some distance between himself and a house of cruel reminders. It was a good suggestion; not a day went by he didn't hear Shran’s soft breathing beside him in bed or glimpse antennae behind a stack of books where he sat to write his poetry.

Another hand joined his in its journey across Shran’s name. He looked down at Talla, her eyes brimming with grief, and knew he would never leave. Their daughter needed him. This was his home.

“I still hear his laugh sometimes,” Talla said. “And Nova looks more like him all the time.”

“Especially since she cut her hair,” Jon agreed, and gently wiped her eyes to keep the tears from freezing on her face.

“It’s silly, but - you know how he was, so stubborn. I assumed when Uzaveh tried to take him he would say no, and that would be that.”

Jon laughed. Staring down the Andorian deity and simply refusing to die was exactly the kind of thing his headstrong husband would have done.

“I hope he’s at peace, now that he’s returned to the Whole,” he said.

Talla kissed his cheek. “Thavan told me he was already Whole, since he found you.”

While Jon was not privy to all the intricacies of Andorian spirituality, Shran shared enough that he understood the importance of that statement. Each Andorian was expected to accept a bondgroup assigned to them as teenagers that would make them Whole in the eyes of Uzaveh, and without the Whole they would be nothing until their death. Shran had rejected his, as strong-willed then as in adulthood, and struggled for years with the guilt and spiritual ramifications of that choice.

That he had been enough to change that was moving beyond words, and suddenly Jon was blinking back tears of his own.

Talla smiled, her telepathic field shining bright with love. He pulled her into a loose hug. “Let’s go home, zhei.”

“Alright, father.”

Though Jon wasn't sure what awaited him in death, he knew his family made him as good as Whole right now.


End file.
